


Akallabeth

by mrkinch



Category: History of Middle-earth - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-27
Updated: 2003-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eagles are coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akallabeth

The night is stifling, your words as ominous as the swiftly darkening west. I fear for you in your distress and reach for your hand, unthinking. A corner of my mind far more distant than Numenor wonders as we touch how you will receive my gesture, but I am in deadly dread for us and for a world more real though dreamt than our bewildered friends in this Oxford room.

Abrazan, Voronwë the Steadfast, I draw you close and you come unresisting. I would protect you if I can from the consequences of sacrilege, from the breaking of a world.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by _History of Middle-Earth_ vol. IX, 'Sauron Defeated', pp.245-253, _The Notion Club Papers_, Night 67.


End file.
